Doctor Aaron's Adventures of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Full Movie)
Doctor Aaron's Adventures of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Plot An old wanderer appears at 'Four Weapons' a weapons shop, run by Kai and his sister Nya. He talks about the weapons that do not work for a Ninja. When Kai tries to show him around he disappears. Not long after they meet Doctor Aaron, Cynder, Batty Koda, Wave the Swallow, Juniper Montage, and Captain Celaeno when suddenly, the skeletons and their leader, 'Samukai' appear in the town to steal a map. Despite Kai, Nya, and the TARDIS Team's fighting attempts, along with the old man's 'Spinjitzu', the skeletons steal the map and kidnap both Nya and Juniper. The stranger explains the story of Ninjago. He says that Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master using the four golden weapons. His two sons swore to protect them but one of them was consumed by darkness and wanted the weapons for himself. The younger brother defeated his brother and hid the weapons and guarded them with dragons. He drew a map to discover the weapons and gave it to Kai's father to hide. He reveals he is the younger brother and his brother is Lord Garmadon. He trains Kai to become a Ninja. During the night, he is suddenly attacked by 3 unknown Ninjas. Kai battles the 3 ninjas and uses the training course to his advantage. The 3 ninjas turn out to be Sensei Wu's other students and fighting them was his final test. They become a team, with Kai, master of fire, Jay, master of lightning, Cole, master of earth, Zane, master of ice. Wu sets them and to claim the 4 golden weapons with the aid of the TARDIS Team. They find the skeletons mining for the 'Scythe of Quakes' and using the map they take it from them. The skeletons fight them to reclaim it but are stopped the ninja learn Spinjitzu. They are confronted by the dragon guarding the weapon and avoid it when Kai uses the weapon. Lord Garmadon tells Samukai that everything is going to plan even though Doctor Aaron, his crew, and the ninja took the Scythe. The Ninja and the TARDIS Team sail to the next golden weapon. Sensei Wu says that if they work together they can accomplish the ultimate move, the 'Tornado of Creation' even though if done wrong, it can lead to massive consequences. They discover the Golden Shurikens of Ice and are confronted by an Ice Dragon. They manage to escape, with Zane having been frozen by the dragons powerful ice breath, using an ice slide with Zane as their Toboggan. They next get to the Nunchucks of Lightning. They easily escape the lightning dragon by using Jay's hang gliders but are being followed by Samukai's army. They celebrate in a camp near to the last weapon, the Sword of Fire. Category:Aaron Tierney Category:Doctor Aaron's Adventures Series Category:LEGO films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Martial Arts films